Bullied No More
by EmmaPickles
Summary: (Style)(Dip) MalexMale Kyle and Pip are tired of getting bullied by Cartmen and his group of friends. They decided to hire fake boyfriends at the school to protect them. But how long would it be before one of them start catching feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. I own my oc ccharacters and idea.**

**(Style) & (Dip)**

**Don't like gay? Then click away.**

**Title: Bullied No More**

**Summary: Kyle and Pip are tired of getting bullied by Cartmen and his group of friends. They decided to hire fake boyfriends at school to protect them. But how long would it be before one of them start catching feelings? **

* * *

><p>"We are tired of your bullshit Cartmen and we won't stand for it anymore!".<p>

Kyle yelled after he was pushed into the locker by Cartmen, he was sick and tired of this fatass bothering him. He wasn't going to stand for it anymore and was finally going to do something about it. Cartmen stared down at the small jew and laughed in his face, he couldn't take him serious with his small voice trying to sound tough.

"Ha! You stupid fucking Jew, what are you going to do huh?".

Cartmen said moving closer to him while pushing him against the locker again. His group of friends laugh along with Cartmen. Kyle didn't say anything because he was trying his hardest not to cry, he couldn't stand Cartmen . He wish he could something to stop him from bullying him, but he wasn't the only one that had gotten builled by Cartmen. Pip was also one of his victims, he didn't bother him as much but when he did he always made the boy cry.

"Exactly nothing, I hate stupud Jews that don't know their place".

Cartmen said walking away with his group of friends following closely behind him laughing at everything he said. Kyle sniffs trying his hardest not to let a single tear fall from his eyes, if he did he would just break down. He didn't want to seem weak even though he was. He couldn't even defend himself from fatass. Kyle turns around facing a locker unlocking it allowing Pip to step out. He was shoved into the locker before Kyle decided to create a huge scene.

"Are you okay Pip?".

"Yeah I'm fine, I think that is was brave of you to stand up to Cartmen".

"I don't know Pip, I think I just made everything ten times worse than before".

"Kyle, I don't think you made anything worse so don't worry".

Pip smiles softly while placing his hand down on Kyle's shoulder. They both would have to learn how to defend themselves soon or later so why not now? Honestly Pip thought Kyle as his hero right now, no one was actually man enough to speak up to Cartmen like he just did a little while ago. Kyle was slightly shaking in his shoes, he couldn't help but imagine what fatass was planning for him after school. He was seriously thinking about hiring a bodyguard for himself.

"Lets not talk about this right now, we are late for chemistry".

Kyle said while looking over towards Pip with a small smile. He didn't honestly care that he was late, he could feel all the tears he was hiding away building up towards the surface. He couldn't hold back anymore and finally let the tears escape his eyes. They didn't want to stop. Pip wanted to cry as well but he had to stare stronge for his friend. Kyle never cried before while Pip cried every single time when Cartmen would bully him. It was a rare sight to see Kyle cry and whenever Pip did see him cry he didn't know what to do.

"I don't think going to class would be a great idea".

"I just..can't... take it anymore".

Kyle said between sobs while clinging onto Pip, Pip wraps his arms around him while rubbing his back. Pip knew completely how the other felt. Cartmen was a complete asshole and wasn't going to stop bullying them. An sudden idea poped into Pip head and he smirks pulling away from the hug.

"You remember when Butter's had gotten a boyfriend and Cartmen stopped bullying him because Kenny threaten to kick his ass?".

"Yeah why?".

"All we have to do is hire someone to be our boyfriends and they could protect us".

Kyle stopped crying and wiped his tears away from his face nodding his head in agreement. That could actually be a great plan and it might work. But there was only a few boys in the school that weren't scared of Cartmen and his followers. They just had to find the right two people for the job, there was Stan and Damien. They were both on the football team and weren't scared of Cartmen. Stan had actually gotten into a fight with the fatass and kicked his ass. Damien on the other hand was just a crazy dude, he had gotten into many fight leaving the kids to be hospitalized.

They weren't completely sure about asking Stan and Damien. They didn't even know if they were gay and two they both were completely scary. The small ginger looked over at Pip and nods his head with a small smirk. It was worth a try asking them and if they denied they would just go find other people to be there fake boyfriends. There was always Craig, Clyde or Token, maybe not Clyde he wasn't really not scared of Cartmen and would only act tough when he was around Craig plus he had a huge thing for Bebe.

"That is actually a great idea and I know the perfect people to play our pretend boyfriend".

After school Pip and Kyle had walked to the boys locker room because Stan and Damien had practice today. They still weren't completely sure about asking them and stood outside the locker room waiting for them to come. Pip was completely nervous and Kyle could tell, he was also scared around Damien who was an anti-Christ. Pip was a hundred percent for the lord and to have to ask him to be his fake boyfriend was a death wish in his opinion he could go ask someone else.

Stan and Damien were walking down the hall together in complete silence. Even though they were friends they normally didn't speak two words to each other unless it was completely necessary. Stan was wearing his hat as usual he slowly approached Kyle and stopped staring down at the cute little Jew. He would never admit this out loud but Kyle was actually really cute, he did have a small attraction towards the ginger. Damien looks over towards Pip and smirks, he had always had his eyes on Pip wanting to make him a sinner.

"What do you two want?"

Stan asked while walking into the locker room the other's following after him. He knew they wanted something from he but didn't honestly know what it was. They normally didn't come around locker room after school, they definitely didn't decide to join the football team. Kyle watches as Stan removed his shirt showing off his tight and ripped muscle. Kyle could honestly admit the Stan had a really nice body, he looked away quickly before he could start drooling over him.

"We have a plan to get fatass off our backs but we need your help".

Kyle said with all seriousness, he sat down on the bench beside Stan who was picking on his equipment. Stand looks over towards Kyle with complete confusion, how exactly are they going to help them. Even if they kicked Cartmen's ass he still wouldn't leave them alone and they weren't going to plan on fighting him everyday, they didn't want to get kicked off the team.

"How exactly are we going to help you guys?".

"If we fight again the coach would kick us off the team".

Kyle and Pip look at each other before looking over towards the two males that were now completely dressed in their football equipment.

"We are willing to pay you to play our pretend boyfriends".

"Before you say anything hear me and Pip out, we learned that since Kenny have became Butter's boyfriend Cartmen stopped bullying him, we are will to pay you twenty dollars a day, so what do you say?".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and favorites on this story. **

**Thanks for the reviews as well, to answer a question is this Au, Yeah it is.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own South Park. **

**(Style) (Dip)**

**Don't like gay? Then click away. **

* * *

><p>After Stan and Damien were finished talking to Pip and Kyle they had practice. They told them they would get back to them tomorrow with an answer. Stan couldn't really get his mind of the conversation and was simply replaying it over and over again in his head. He wouldn't mind being Kyle's pretend boyfriend, he was cute and he did find him attractive, maybe this could even lead to something more. Stan shakes his head not even paying attention to the play getting tackled by Damien easily. Stan groans as Damien helped him up removing his helmet. Stan removed his after he was helped off the ground.<p>

"What the fuck dude pay attention". Damien said punching him in the stomach. Stan could barely feel it because of the equipment he had on.

"I can't, I keep thinking about that conversation". Stan admits while walking off the field with a slight limp. Damien watched him leave wondering it he had hit him a little to hard. Stan hasn't even noticed he was limping off the field and just sat on the bench grabbing his water.

Damien couldn't lie he was thinking about it also, he has always wanted a chance with the jesus lover. He wanted to taint his pure soul and make him scream the name of the devil's son. He had actually already made up his mind when he asked the first time because he didn't want to seem desperate. Almost every gay kid on this school wanted a piece of the Jesus lover and to pretend to be his boyfriend meant he was off limits to anyone. He starts rubbing his hands together with a small smirk. Oliver Stone one of their friends who was also on the football team jogged over towards the both of them.

Oliver watched Stan space out during a play and limp off the field and he was completely worried about him. Oliver has been friends with both Damien and Stan since the fourth grade when he moved to south park from Canada. Not many people in South Park liked people from Canada and he hated when they made fun of his country though he would ignore Catmen's stupid comments. Oliver has short black hair that was shaggy and sapphire blue eyes.

Oliver placed his hand on Stan's shoulder giving him a worried look.

"Are you alright man? You was hit kinda hard by Damien and you was limping off the field". Oliver asked taking a seat beside him removing his hand from his shoulder. Stand blinks in confusion he didn't even noticed he was limping off the field and looked down at his ankle it was probably sprained. "You was also spacing out during plays".

Stan told Oliver everything even his embarrassing crush on Wendy. Wendy is mostly the hoe of the school right along side Bebe-who use to fuck with Kenny. He quickly got over it after he found out about his attraction towards Kyle. Which he told Oliver about and he completely supported him. He sighs heavily while massaging his ankle which was starting to hurt now and he honestly didn't know how he didn't notice earlier.

"You know how I have a crush on Kyle right?" Stan asked not being able to look Oliver in the eyes.

Oliver wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk knowing all about his crush on Kyle. He was cute for a red head Jewish boy. Oliver honestly didn't go for Jewish boy but he knew a cute one when he since one. He actually has a crush on Clyde and was waiting for the perfect time to tell his best friend, but everyone knew Clyde was in love with Bebe who he had declared his competition.

"Yes of course". Oliver replied.

Stan takes in a deep breath and slowly exhales finally looking his best friend in the eyes. "Well, he asked me to play his pretend boyfriend and Pip asked Damien".

Oliver eyes widen at the information he was given. "Wait as in jesus lover Pip? Holy pure Pip? The one who almost every single and gay boy wants? He asked the devil's son?". He was completely surprised nearly coughing on his water. Damien who was quiet the whole time simply nods his head, he wasn't much of a talker. "Did you agree?".

"We told them we would give them an answer tomorrow". Stan said his cheeks a tainted red. Just thinking about being able to hold and kiss Kyle even if it was for pretend who getting him hot and he quickly wanted to change the subject. "So that game last night? Total smash them".

Damien laughs at how quickly Stan change the topic. Oliver smirks, Stan wasn't getting out of this quickly they were definitely talking about this at his house over videogames. "I know right, they didn't have a chance against me since I am the star player". Oliver teased while moving out the way dodging a punch from Stan.

Stan was actually lucky to have a best friend like Oliver. He honestly could tell him anything without getting judge and if someone even tried to judge him he would punch them square in the face. Stan didn't take anyone's bullshit eespecially fatass. He remembers the first fight he got with him for admitting he was bisexual, he beat the shit out of fatass and he hadn't said a word to him.

Though him and Cartmen use to be friends in Kindergarten to fourth grade they went their separate ways becausethey both started liking ddifferent things. Cartmen wasn't always a bully and didn't normally judge but when he started hanging out with Kasper London he changed a lot. Kasper was the grade school bully who moved away when he started 7th grade because his parents had gotten a better job deal in Italy. Stan was happy he left because he thought he would get his friend back, but Cartmen decided to take over Kasper's job and bully kids so Stan just continued to ignore him. It funny how you could lose a best friend so easily. Stan was already broken when he met Oliver, he didn't really another best friend but he found his way through and they have been friends ever since.

After practice Stan and Oliver was walking down the street in complete silence they didn't even need to talk. They normally didn't talk until they would reach the private room of Stan's house. Oliver had headphones in his ears listening to music while Stan was busy texting Damien on the phone. He would have invited him over but what happened last time his parents really didn't trust him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I Don't Own South Park. I do own the idea and Oliver.

Title: Bullied No More

A/N: I know I haven't been really active with this story but its just my schedule with each story. Anyway thank you so very much for the favorites and follows. I appreciate it. :3

* * *

><p>Stan and Oliver had made it to his school which was surprisingly quite, his parents were probably out doing somwthing. He honestly didn't care about his stupid sister, he was normally home alone after school anyway. He rather have company, so ever other say he waa invite Oliver over for a study and gaming buddy. Speaking of studying he couldn't fail this test coming up, he has been way to forced with football he hasn't been keeping up with his grades. If he fails this test coming up he would be kicked off the team. He wondered how Damien even has time to keep up with his grades and football. If he fails this test his parents would surely be disappointed in him. Stan sighs heavily removing his bag throwing it onto the couch which Oliver was sitting on.<p>

"Want a soda?". Stan asked Oliver getting his attention. Oliver was looking through his bag for his Chemistry book, he was helping Stan study and was going to make sure he doesn't fail because he was their star player. Oliver looks towards the other nodding his head going back through his bag. Stan walks into the kitchen finding a note hanging from the refrigerator. It was a note for his mother, he ripped the note down and reads it while opening the refrigerator. "Your father and I will be gone for the past week, we needed alone time, your sister probably won't be home either so I trust you home alone". He reads while rolling his eyes.

Stan grabs both sodas and walks out the kitchen throwing one over to Oliver who easily caught it. He sat down on the couch and sighs heavily. "My parents are leaving me home alone for a week". He told Oliver opening his can and drinking some.

"That's great, once you agree to be Kyle's pretend boyfriend you two can get 'pretend' busy this week". Oliver teased with a smirk, he wasn't letting Stan get off the hook the easily. "You are going to agree right? Come on protecting him will give you huge points into the future". He shrugs his shoulders. Stan sighs and places his can down, Oliver kinda did have a point.

"Are you ever going to drop this? I don't know if I will agree". Stan lied, he already knew he was going to agree. Just to have Kyle to himself and getting the chance to beating the shit out of fatass. He actually always wanted to define Kyle be didn't really have a reason to interfere but if he agrees he would have a reason. He grabs Oliver's chem book and opens it to the page he needs to study.

In school tomorrow him and Damien would have to meet them by the lockers if they agree. If they didn't they wouldn't ever bother showing up. Stan was kinda stressing over a lot of things like failing this test. Kyle was actually a very smart kid getting straight A's in every class he had. That is another upside with agreeing, he would have his own personal tutor. After studying and playing a couple games Oliver left around 8 in the evening because his mother called him. Stan was alone him and decided he would go to sleep and prepare for tomorrow.

The next morning Kyle and Pip were standing by their lockers completely nervous. They hoped the other two agreed to the plan. Kyle notocedu Cartmen making his way towards their locker with a twisted smirk. He was planning something special for both of them. '_That's it they didn't agree, we are so dead today_', Kyle thought as Cartmen was now standing in front of them. He holds his breath and grabs Pip's hand pulling him behind his back. He slowly exhaled.

"What do you want fatass?" Kyle asked. He would just have to stall him enough for Pip to have perfect get away. He glares harshly towards the fatass and pulls Pip to his other side. Pip knew what he was doing and he wasn't going to run.

"Where you think you going little pipsqueak?". One of Cartmen's friends said grabbing him away from Kyle by his arm. He looks him up and down with a small smirk. "You have the most loveliest bodies".

Pip glares towards the one grabbing him and tries getting his arm out his grip. "Get off me or I'll. .."

The male chuckles and leans closer to Pip. "Or you'll what?" He asked with a devilish smirk.

"Or I'll kick your ass for touching my boyfriend" Damien said moving closer to the smaller kids with Stan behind him. "I think you should let go of him". The males snouts and released Pip who ran and hid behind Kyle. Stan give Cartmen a look which made him walk away with his friend close behind.

"I guess you two have boyfriends now" Stan said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own South Park

**Title: **Bullied No More

**Don't like Gay? Then click away!**

* * *

><p>Kyle was looking over towards Stan who was standing right across for him. He cheeks were slightly flushed because of the heroic act. Surely Cartman won't be bothering the anymore and he was surely happy about it. He opened his mouth to say something but no words were even coming out. He was completely nervous and immobile around him. He takes a deep breath sweat slowly falling down his forehead,he wanted to thank him but no words were form. Pip was kinda in the same predicament but at least he could find his words.<p>

"T-thanks if you didn't step in when you did who knew what could have happened". Pip said in low voice but the other two could hear him completely fine. Damien thought it was really cute about how nervous he was. He moves closer to the other leaning forward their faces only inches apart. Pip jumped a bit and blinks a couple time blushing up towards his ears.

"No problem" Damien said with a light smirk, he back up a bit and grabs a cigarette out his pocket. "I hate fatass anyway, I hope he chokes on a dick that stupid fag!" He growls and places the cigarette in his mouth lighting it. Pip watched the way he inhaled the smoke and quickly looks away. Pip hated to admit this but he loved the way Damien's lips were and he honestly could stop staring at them.

"Wait, d-did you guys just say you agreed?" Kyle asked, finally find his lost voice and looks over towards Stan with hopes in his eyes. He wanted to be rid of that fatass and Stan was honestly his only hope and chance. He pulls his hat down a little bit so it was slightly covering his ears. He was really hoping that the time he spends with Stan would help him gain a little something.

Stan and Damien look at each other before looking over towards the two surprised faces. Stan chuckles softly moving closer to Kyle grabbing his string on his hat. "Yes we did agree, but only on one condition" he whispered into Kyle's ear sending shivers down his spine as his cheeks turn dark red. Damien chuckles softly and shakes his head slightly, it was obvious the two had a thing for each other, anyone with eyes could clearly she it.

"One condition?" Pip asked titling his head slightly with an puzzled expression.

Damien nods his slowly inhaling the smoke for the cancer stick and throws the rest exhaling. He and Stan have stayed up all night think of an condition that would get them point with these two lovely boys. He looks around and leans against Pip's locker wrapping his arm around his waist pulling him closer their bodies touching. Pip squeaks softly and looks up towards Damien who was a good three inches taller than him and blushes light up to his ears.

"What is exactly this condition?" Kyle asked wanting them to spill it already, he was quickly growing impatient. He was sure that the bell was about to ring any minutes and he was never late for class.

Stan noticed how impatient Kyle was being and thought it was cute. He sighs softly and looks over towards Damien pinching him in the arm. Damien hissed in pain and released Pip rubbing his arm where he was pinched, Pip moves behind Kyle biting down on his bottom lip softly. "The condition is we get to take you out on a date once a week" Stan said.

"We have to make Cartman believe we are dating which means we have to hang out inside and outside of school, so we have planned to double date one a week" Damien explained shrugging his shoulders. This was surely to make them get closer and they weren't going to pass up the chance to have them all to themselves. Stan smirks nodding his head looking over towards Kyle and Pip for their input.

Pip looked over towards Kyle who was deep in thought and shrugs his shoulders smiling. "That is a brilliant idea, mind sealing the deal?" he asked them.

Stan and Damien looked at each other with knowing smirks. Stan leans forward cupping Kyle's cheeks, Kyle blushes lightly looking at him. Stan pressed his lips gently against the other's who just stood their with his eyes wide open. Damien wrapped his arm around Pip waist backing him up against his locker, Pip squeaks lightly when his back touched his locker. Their eyes lock for a second before Damien leans forward connecting their lips into a soft and gently kiss. Pip stares at him, he could feel his eyes getting heavy about to kiss him back until the bell rung breaking up this kissing session. Kyle grabbed Pip's hand running down the hall towards their first class of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don't Own South Park.

A/N: Sorry I have been making the chapters shorts, I am on a tight schedule, but this chapter will be longer I promise! I see I have a lot of Dip fans, maybe I should focus more on them.

* * *

><p>Kyle dragged a very flushed Pip down the hallway towards their classroom, which they had with Cartman. Kyle takes a deep breath opening the door realizing the teacher wasn't there so they were both in the clear. Kyle face was completely red, he could feel Stan lips still lingering on his.<p>

Pip noticed how Kyle was in a daze and walks over toward him placing his hand gently on his shoulder. "Kyle are you alright?" He asked, he wasn't in the right state of mind himself. Damien lips were so soft fitting perfectly with his.

Kyle chuckles softly and shakes his head gently. "I'm fine, though I should be asking you the same thing". He replied walking over towards his chair Pip sitting down beside him. They both weren't completely focused not noticing the teacher enter the room.

"I'm fine" Pip said with a soft sigh before looking towards the teacher. He honestly hates this class and the teacher, he would always be the first one finished and the teacher would find something to complain to him about. The teacher walks over towards the board writing something down with a frown.

"Alright, we have a project starting today" the teacher said boredly, he didn't he know why he was a teacher. He hated children. "This project would require four to a group, I already have the groups picked out" he said in a dull tone.

Kyle and Pip look at each other with a smirk, which quickly fall after remembering how they are always paired with Cartman and his right hand. Pip sighs heavily and allows his head to fall lightly on the desk. If they are pair with them two idiots they would just end up doing all the work.

The teacher walks over towards his desk grabbing a piece of paper putting his glasses on. Cartman looks over towards Kyle smirking lightly, if they were going to be partners this was going to be fun.

"Cartman pay attention!" The teacher yelled while glaring towards fatss. He looks back down at the paper and started reading off it. "Final group is Pip, Kyle, Cartman and Chaz".

Kyle and Pip groan loudly over the sound of the bell. Cartman and Chaz stands up walking over towards them with a smirk. "Listen up you two faggots, you both will be doing all the work, we don't want anything lower than an A" Cartman said. Him and Chaz walked out the classroom planning on their revenge on getting both Kyle and Pip back.

Pip sighs softly walking out the classroom his hands in his pockets. He was honestly getting tired of Cartman and Chaz when was this bullying going to end. He was slowly crawling to the end of his rope. Pip walked down the hall slowly Kyle stand right beside him, was they ever going to give them a break at least.

"You know" Kyle said breaking Pip out of his thoughts, he smiles and places his arm around Pip shoulders. "We can always get Stan and Damien to come with us during the whole project thing and they could protect us from their harassment the whole time" Kyle said. Pip had totally forgotten about Damien and Stan he was to busy panicking about Cartman and Chaz. That was a prefect idea and leave it up to Kyle to think of it.

Stan, Damien and Oliver were both walking down the hallway coming from their first classroom. Stan had filled Oliver in with everything that happened that morning, every single detail down to the kiss. Oliver was completely surprised that Stan had the balls to kiss Kyle away. Oliver places his arm around Stan's shoulder and punches his chest lightly.

"Wow damn Stan, I wouldn't have thought you would have made the first move" He joked and lightly elbowed Damien who was chuckling softly at his joke. "Nah I'm just playing, so did he join the kiss?" He asked.

Stan think back onto the kiss remembering just how soft Kyle's lips were, he didn't kiss back but he didn't back away either which was a good thing. Honestly he didn't know if Kyle enjoyed the kiss. "I don't know, before anymore could happen or before he could kiss back the bell rang, which ruined the mood completely" he sighs in disappointment lowering his head.

Damien laughs patting Stan back. "Don't worry I didn't get much action either, maybe another time". He said looking a head noticing fatass and his right hand approaching them with glares. He matched their glares and stopped walking as they moved closer stopping in front of them. "What do you want fatass?".

Cartman snouts crossing his arms over his chest looking at all three of them in front of him. He snaps his fingers and Chaz pulls out a chocolate bar from his pocket giving it to him. He opens it and takes a bite. "How much are they paying you? And don't try to play dumb I know you guys aren't really dating".

Damien laughs quietly when Chaz pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket, Cartman was a true fatass. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Pip is my real boyfriend you should know I don't date just anyone, no matter how much they pay me" he snouts with an annoyed look. He was starting to get sick and tired of Cartman and was about to punch him in his fat mouth.

"Pip doesn't show interest in anyone and suddenly that fine piece of ass is all over you, he barely paid you any glances" Chaz said with a light smirk. "I wonder what he looks like naked, I just want to run my hands up his nice sender legs-". He was cut off from Damien's fist connecting with his nose. He hissed at the pain grabbing his nose noticing he was bleeding. "You fucking gave me a bloodly nose" he hissed.

Damien smirks lightly cracking his knuckles, he raised an eyebrow slightly. "So? Keep talking about my boyfriend like that and you would have more than a simple bloody nose" he replied while glaring hard at Chaz who was trying to return it but his nose was hurt.

"This is far from over!" Chaz hissed while running down the hallway covering his nose. Cartman glances at them with hate before following the other down the hallway. Oliver looks over towards Damien in complete surprise that he just punched Chaz for Pip.

"You know if he tells you would be kicked off the football team?" Stan said leaning against and random locker with his hands in his pocket. He knew Damien didn't care, all he cared about was beating the shit out of Chaz for Pip. It was clearly shown everyday that Damien cared deeply for the Christ loving Pip. Stan thought it was cute that Damien would defend his honor. "But you don't care do you?" He asked.

"You know I don't" Damien said walking down the hallway, he was completely pissed and needed to take his anger out on something. How dare Chaz talk about his Pip like that, that would never happen every in his life he shouldn't even been dreaming about it Pip was his and no one else's.

Damien was sitting on the roof during lunch time finally having calmed down. He just couldn't stand the thought of Chaz's hands all over what was his. He just needed to calm himself and sitting up here was something that helped greatly. He looks down towards the kids eating outside and spotted Kyle and Pip eating together. He smiles slightly noticing the huge smile on Pip's face, he wanted to continue to see that smile.

* * *

><p>After school Pip and Kyle had walked towards the library to get some information for their project, which they both had to do alone. Pip was looking through the history books while Kyle was working on the computer search up things about women rights. They both were completely exhausted having to deal with Cartman their last class of the day.<p>

Pip heard how Damien pinches Chaz in the nose for him, which he thought was completely romance. Kyle rolled his eyes watching him, he was completely in love and it was crazy. Pip would sigh at least four or five times every minute. "So you find anything we could use for women rights?". Kyle asked him grabbing his stack of printed paper.

"Yeah in these books, I am going to have to check them out". Pip replied while stacking the books on top of each other. Kyles sits down beside him noticing something was wrong with Pip, which he was clearly right about. Pip sighs heavily slamming his head on the table. "I don't under why we always have to be partnered up with two complete idiots" he complained which he would rarely do.

Kyle chuckles softly and pats Pip head gently. He agreed, they were always placed in a group with Cartman and Chaz, kinda like they both have requested it or something. "The teacher is just an complete asshole, sticking us with idiots who can't even complete a simple homework assignment". Pip laughs at Kyle's joke nodding his head in agreement, the two were always complaining how hard the homework assignment was.

Pip grabs the books stand up with Kyle walking over towards the counter to check them out. Hopefully after this project is done they won't have to deal with them anymore. Though Pip should be extra careful what he wishes for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bullied No More**

**Pairings: **Styles & Dip

**Warning: **Slight Lemon in this chapter. Character bashing, violence, and foul language.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own South Park. I wish I could at least rent it for a week.

**Note: **I have decided I will be focusing more on this story than my other one. I haven't been giving this story any love or anything so that is exactly what I am going to start doing. Also, I will be adding more non-canon characters. Nothing major.

...

A/N: I hope you guys don't mind checking out my new story, Making A Deal With The Devil (Damien) I would really appreciate it. Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

...

Jealousy wasn't something Damien has ever deal with before. It was something new to him and honestly he hated it. He places his head down on the arm of his couch his body laid out on the couch. Stan was sitting on a chair next to Damien with a notepad and a black pen. Damien would rather talk to him about his feelings then some random stranger.

Damien closed his eyes briefly before looking back over toward Stan. "Jealousy isn't such an easy thing for me, this is my first time experiencing it and I hate it" Damien complained.

"It is normal for everyone to get jealous once in awhile, its a feeling everyone hates" Stan explained while writing down every word Damien said. This is something that would happen on a regular basis.

Damien would complain to Stan like he was his therapies, which he basically was. Damien hated talking about his feelings but he was completely comfortable talking to Stan about them. He sighs heavily closing his eyes again. He places his hands over his face.

Stan laughed watching him struggle a bit. It was funny whenever Damien was trying to express himself. Stan know it was hard for Damien, where he came from feelings were something only weak people would express. But in reality it takes a strong person to express how they are feeling. Stan would always give Damiem all the time he needed this wasn't easy.

"I have experienced jealousy a couple times in my life" Stan confessed looking at the wall staring blankly. Damien opens his eyes looking over towards the other. "I was in first grade and Kyle has been very good friends with Cartman, they would do everything together, I ended up getting jealous because I wanted to spend every moment with Kyle and I hated that Cartman had gotten the chance". Stan explained, his face shown an unreadable expression, but Damien could tell this memory was painful for him.

Damien looks away thinking over Stan's story, he could understand Stan's jealousy. It was funny how he was jealous of Kyle and Cartman even before he realized his feelings for Kyle. Damien sits up leaning back into his couch with his feet on the floor. Jealousy was surely a powerful thing that makes people go insane slowly.

Stan snapped out of his little trance and rubs the back of his neck. "Its something that is normal, you shouldn't worry much about it". He said looking at the watch on his wrist and sighs softly. "I have to get going, meeting with Kenny somewhere, see you in school tomorrow".

Stan grabbed his bag and walks out the door with a slight wave. He just hoped Damien wouldn't allow the jealousy to go to his head.

...

Kyle was sitting in the middle of the floor at Kenny's house. He was surprised when he had gotten invited to his house and even more surprise to see Stan there. He didn't feel uncomfortable because Butter's have been invited as well. It wasn't like he was doing something important, just working on his project.

Kyle wasn't wearing his hat, forgetting it on his way out his house. His ginger colored hair was straighten- which he allowed Pip to do and reaching his shoulders. He was slightly embarrassed though and Stan could easily tell. Stan smirks removing his hat off his hand placing it on Kyle's head.

Kyle blinks in confusion looking at Stan with a slight blush. He touches the other's hat on his head and pulls it down over his ears. "T-thank you" he whispered softly, but the other still heard him and smiled.

"Do you know why Kenny invited me over?" Kyle asked removing his hands from the hat placing them in his lap. He was looking down at his lap a small blush adoring his cheeks. It wasn't that he didn't mind, it was just weird for Kenny to invite him anywhere. He knew over Kenny's and Stan's friendship, maybe he invited him because he thought they were both really going out.

Stan chuckled softly finding a very flushed Kyle to be simply adorable. He reaches out and gently places his hand on his cheek moving his face closer to the other. "Maybe because he think we are dating" he said exactly what Kyle was thinking.

Kyle stared into Stan's azure colored eyes, he could feel all the heat rushing to his ears. Stan was so close to him, his face was just inches apart from his. Kyle bites down gently on his bottom lip and looks away slightly. "You really think he believes we are dating?" He asked softly it was barely a whisper.

Stan smiles softly caressing the other's cheek gently. He leans closer to the other's ear and chuckles softly. "Of course he does, isn't that what you want people to believe?" He asked his lips resting gently against Kyle's ear.

Kyle's face had to be at least twenty different shades of red right now. The way Stan was making him feel was crazy, just being this close to him made his body start to warm up. He places his hand on Stan's clothed chest and gripped the front of his shirt. "O-of course" he said. _'More than anything'_

Stan smirks and moves down towards Kyle's neck kissing it gently. Kyle's eyes widen a bit and a small moan escaped his lips as Stan runs his tongue along his neck.

Kenny walked into the living room with a trey with cups in his hands, Butters was beside him holding a trey of snacks. "You guys better not be having sex in my living room" Kenny said putting the trey down. Kyle blushes heavily and pushes Stan away placing his hand over where Stan had been licking him.

Stan sighs heavily running his fingers through his black hair and looks over towards Kenny with a fake pout. "You always have to ruin my fun Kenny" he whined. Kyle was a hot mess, his face still completely red from Stan. If Kenny hadn't walked in when he did, what would have happened. This was actually a dream come true for him, every since kindergarten he had a crush on Stan, but Cartman told him Stan didn't like Jews that kinda broke his heart.

Kyle watched them placing his hand over his heart gripping his shirt tightly. His heart was beating uncontrollably fast and he couldn't stop it, just being near him made his whole body completely excited. He tries calming himself closing his eyes so he would relax, this was going to be a long evening.

...

Stan had taken Kyle home last night after hanging out at Kenny's house. It was actually fun hanging out with Kyle, it was adorable how he made him squirm and squeal. When Kyle moaned when he kissed his neck yesterday sent him over the edge if Kenny didn't show up when he did who knows what could have happened. He could clearly tell Kyle was slightly disappointed that they have been interrupted.

Stan walked into the locker room with his gym bag and places it down on the bench. His mind wandering to how adorabl Kyle looked when he blushed. Do to spacing out he jumped slightly feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head see one of his teammates Glenn Goldberg. Glenn was a wide receiver on the team and a very good player. He has been out for a couple months do to a broken leg.

"Glenn! It's good to have you back, has your leg completelt healed?" Stan asked patting his friends back gently.

"Yes it has, I'm happy to be back dude, sitting on the sidelines is boring" Glenn replied with a chuckle as he places his gym bag down opening his locker. "So I heard Damien punched the shit out of Chaz and got sstitches for a week".

Stan shrugs his shoulders and puts on his equipment. "You know how Damien is, talk shit get hit right?" He said with a light smirk.

"Of course, I feel sorry for Chaz, heard he had to get twelve stitches" Glenn said placing his gym bag away and closing his locker. "Now he has to walking around looking like Chuckie".

Stan and Glenn both laugh walking out the locker room onto the field for practice. Kenny had dragged both Butters and Kyle to watch the practice, though Kyle didn't want to come because Pip was home sick and he wanted to visit his ffriend, he didn't mind getting dragged along. He watches as Stan passes the ball to his open teammates and would flinch every time someone was tackled.

Kyle hasn't really watched the football team practice, he never really had a reason to anyway. He bites his bottom lip as he followed Stan every move. He didn't understand anything about football but he could sit here and watch Stan practice all day long. This was something new to him, it was weird when Stan did something he was immediately interested.

"You have been staring him down for a while" Chaz said with a smirk walking over towards Kyle. Kyle looked around noticing Kenny and Butters has ditched him, he was going to kill them. "Where is your friend you fucking fag?"

Kyle glares at him and decided to ignore him hoping he would go away.

"Come fag, what cat got your tongue?" Chaz said as he moves his face closer to Kyle's. He grabs the back of his head gripping his hair. He pulls the other's face closer to his. "Answer me you fucking fag" he growls quickly growing impatient.

Stan could hear slightly yelling in the distance noticing Kyle sitting on the bleachers with Chaz's face closer to his. He grips the football somehow managing to pop it which scared the team. He walks over towards the bleachers and pushed Chaz away from him punching him in the face. He watches as Chaz dropped and stared at him kockjnf him in the stomach. "Stay the fuck away from him, you got it?".

Kyle stands up and grabs hold of Stan before he could do any more damage. "I'm fine Stan, I am honestly" he places both hands on Stan face looking at him with soft eyes.

Stan places his hands over Kyle's and smiles leaning forward kissing Kyle's lips gently. "If he keep bothering you tell me and I will deal with him".


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own South Park. ಥ_ಥ

**Note: **Sorry for the short chapter, I am kinda busy but to make it up I will have a chapter up tomorrow. I am slowly slipping in the drama and I can't wait for the full drama to come along. More Style and Dip next chapter.

* * *

><p>After punching and kicking Chaz in the stomach, Stan was called to the sidelines from an anger coach. Stan was completely pissed he was barely paying any attention to what the coach have been saying. He felt as if he had to personal deal with Cartman and Chaz himself.<p>

"Are you listening boy?!" The coach yelled his face red from all the yelling.

Stan rolls his eyes before taking off his helmet. "I heard you loud and clear sir, have fun winning without your quarterback" he said throwing his helmet in the coaches hands. He couldn't believe he was suspended off the team for two weeks. Chaz was going to pay for this, him and his fucking games.

Stan stormed into the locker room with a nervous Kyle behind him chewing on his bottom lip. Kyle somehow thought this was his felt, he was the reason Stan had a two week suspension off the team.

Stan opens his locker and removes his equipment. "Don't think this is your fault Kyle." He mumbles and looks over towards Kyle with soft eyes. "It wasn't your fault, I am responsible for my own actions. My father is going to kill me for getting suspended off the team".

Kyle fidgeted with his fingers nervously as he avoided eye contact with Stan. "But if I haven't been-"

Stan sighs heavily and places his finger over Kyle's lip shutting him up quickly. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine Kyle, you should get going to Pip's I know you are worried about him".

Kyle blushes lightly and nods his head slowly before leaving the locker room heading out. Stan sighs heavily closing his eyes, he wasn't going to hear the end of his father's mouth. He grabs his shirt and places it on. He knew he was going to get suspended for doing it just like Damien did but he didn't care.

After Stan was finished getting dressed he head home with his gym bag over his shoulder. His coach probably called his father and as soon as he opened the door he was going to get an ear full. His father was always on his back about his practice, football surprising ran through the family and his father was once the star quarterback.

He walks up towards his house door grabbing his key and unlocking the door. As suspected his parents were sitting down on the couch waiting for him. His father's face was red probably from yelling and his mother's eyes were watery from tears probably for defending him like she always did. Stan closed the door dropping his bag on the floor causing his parents to look his way.

His father stood up slowly and walks into the middle of the floor Stan meeting him halfway. "Suspended Stan? Are you fucking serious? Why did you start a fight with Chaz?".

Stan sighs heavily rolling his eyes causing his father's face to grow redder. "He was distracting me and I couldn't focus so I puched and kicked him." He said shrugging his shoulder.

"You fucking popped the ball and we have to pay for it, coach said you be him up because he was bother that Kyle kid. Is he your fucking boyfriend?"

"He isn't my fucking boyfriend dad, I just hate seeing people getting bullied hope of my fucking back!" Stan yelled walking pass his father walking upstairs. His father stood there surprise, Stan has never cussed at him before.

...

Kyle was sitting in a chair beside Pip's bed, Pip was sitting up with his knees pulled towards his chest.

"You know it wasn't your fault Kyle. It was Chaz's fault he even got Damien suspended." Pip puffs out his cheeks crossing his arms over his knees. He was really aannoyed with Chaz, but lucky has fever has broken and he was much better.

Kyle takes of his hat, his ginger bangs falling over his emerald green eyes. He runs his fingers through his hair and looks over towards the side. "But I can't help to think it is my fault."

Pip reaches over and pulls harshly on Kyle's bangs causing him to hiss at the pain. "Get this through your head Kyle, it wasn't your fault okay?." His eyes soften as he released his hair and runs it through his ginger locks. "Tomorrow we will go talk to Stan okay?"

Kyle nods his head laying his head down on the bed as Pip played with hair. Kyle knew he couldn't blame himself but he could help but do it. He sighs softly closing his eyes, he knew of Stan's parents while father and he hated him with a passion. Stan's dad hasn't like him for some reason and he knew Stan was going to have a hard time. It was all his fault, Stan will call this whole deal off.

...

Stan was laying on his bed looking up towards the ceiling, he hasn't been suspended from anything before so this was new to him. He rolls on his side closing his eyes, his father was going to yell at him again before school tomorrow it wasn't anything new. His mind started to wonder off towards Kyle. _'I wonder if he is doing okay?'._

Stan shakes his head closing his eyes gently. Why was he thinking about him suddenly, the more he was around him the more he was starting to like him. He opens his eyes and touches his lip with a small smile, his lips were very soft. They were kinda addicting and he couldn't help but want more. Kyle had this wonderful smell to him, something like honey or cinnamon it was greatly intoxicating. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.


	8. Chapter 8

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle. He belongs to Stan. I don't own Pip. He belongs to Damien. But I do own Oliver,Glenn and Chaz.**

**Pairings: Style, Dip, Glenn x Chaz, Oliver x Clyde.**

**Warning: Foul Language, Violence, Slight Lemon.**

**Note: Sorry I didn't post like I promised, I was very busy. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: <strong>Aftermath

* * *

><p>Glenn was leaning against a wall near Chaz's locker, after watching him get punched and Kicked yesterday by one of his friend's he kinda felt bad. He wanted to believe Chaz wasn't such a bad guy, but Chaz was making it hard with everything he was doing. Glenn didn't understand why he had this sudden interest in the other, but he just brushed it off like it was nothing.<p>

Glenn has always been popular with the lady's and dude's because of his good looks. Glenn had raven colored hair, that was short and curly. Teal colored eyes that could attract anyone in, a charming smile and bubbly personality. Though he would never admit this out loud or to himself he had found himself having feelings for Chaz. Chaz was very attractive as well, he had light blue hair that reached his neck, beautiful emerald eyes.

Its was just the way he came across things that made him unattractive. Glenn glances over towards Chaz's locker noticing him standing there with a frown adoring his face.

Glenn felt terrible for him, maybe if wasn't hanging out with Cartman people would actually like him. Glenn decided he should probably befriend him, it would help him a great deal. He walks over towards the blue hair beauty and clears his throat.

Chaz jumped slightly and looks up towards Glenn with sad emerald eyes. "What..? Are you here to beat me up also" he grumbles.

Chaz holds his books closely to his chest, he was much shorter than Glenn. In reality Chaz was all alone and the only way to survive was to follow Cartman's orders, he was actually the only person that approached him when he was a new student.

"No..." Glenn said with a slight frown. He noticed how sad Chaz was, even by looking at him before he could tell he didn't want to do them bad things. That was simply the price you have to pay by befriending Cartman. "I'm not here to fight you or beat you up".

Chaz looks up towards Glenn in complete shock. Wasn't he friends with Stan and Damien, wasn't he suppose to hate him? He looks down at the floor holding his book closer to his chest. He might seem tough and ready to fight around Cartman, but in reality he was a sacred little boy. He was scared to be alone.

"Then why are you here?" He asked with pure confusion swimming in his eyes.

_'Adorable'_ Glenn smiles before shaking his head._ 'Why do I think he is adorable all of a sudden?'. _

Chaz stares at him blinking a couple of times before waving his hand in the other's face. "Umm..Glenn...a-are you okay?" He asked worried.

Glenn blinks out of his thoughts and laughs nervously. "Yes I am fine" he answered with a small smile. Chaz was starting to feel slightly creep out and holds his books closer. "Sorry, I just wanted to know if you were busy this Friday?"

Chaz loosened his grips on his books as he stared at Glenn in complete disbelief. Was Glenn asking him out? Or was he just asking for help with something. Either way Chaz was completely surprised. "Um, no actually I'm free why?".

"I was wondering maybe we can go catch a movie or something" Glenn said rubbing his neck, he was total nervous and his hands were shaking slightly.

"Sure why not" Chaz replied with a shrug.

"Awesome then its a date" Glenn said, he blushes lightly and clears his throat. "I don't mean like a date date. More like a friend date I guess? Or just friends hanging out and yeah I gotta go see you later" he said quickly rushing down the hallway.

Chaz laughs watching him leave. "He is cute" he said to himself turn towards his locker.

"Who is cute you fag?" Cartman asked walking over towards him. "Don't tell me you are a fucking fag like Kyle and Pip".

Chaz snouts as he closed is locker with a frown. "Of course not, I'm not a fucking fag" he grumbles.

"Good, now I have a plan to get back at Stan and Damien. Are you in fag?" Cartman asked with a knowing smirk.

"Of course" Chaz said with a smirk. He turns around and his smirk quickly disappears, he didn't want Stan and Damien to hate him more.

...

Damien's head was pressed down on the lab table in science class, he wasn't paying attention to anything the teacher was saying as he eyes drifted across the room over towards his prize 'Pip'.

Whatever the teacher was saying was probably boring and lame anyway. Whenever he did try to pay attention in class he would always fall asleep. Learning was a huge weakness for him, even though he gets good grade from copying from Stan, who was way smarter than him.

Damien grabs the pencil from his desk and decided to pretend to be writing down whatever the teacher was putting on the board. Stan leans over his friend's shoulder from the lab table behind him and laughs.

"You know you are drawing a picture of Pip right?" He asked his friend with an eyebrow raised.

Damien stares down at his paper and in fact he was drawing a picture of his prize. He sighs softly and looks over towards Stan. "I can't get him out of my head, surprising this isn't the first time I drew him".

"Surprisingly I don't seem to surprise by that" Stan said with a light smirk. "Dude you have it bad..."

"I wouldn't say I have it bad." Damien said with a slight frown. He crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh. "Okay maybe I do, but can you blame me? Pip is fucking adorable".

"Stan! Damien!" The teachers shouts getting both of their attention. "Mind sharing what's is so important you have to talk and disturb my class?" He said placing his hands on his hips.

Damien leans forward on his elbows with a smirk. "Of course sir, I was just informing my friend Stan here on how fucking adorable Pipsqueak is today don't you agree Mr. Hilton?"

Mr. Hilton's face turned a slight red as he faces the board. "Detention after school for you and Stan" he said in a harsh tone before going back to teaching the class.

"Good fucking job you idiot" Stan hissed. Pip was blushing heavily as he was hiding his face from the while entire class. Damien shrugs and presses his head down on his deal again.

...

Chaz was sitting down in the library with a book held closely to his face, he was turning to ignore the stares he was getting from the others students. He had a broken nose, black eye and stitches, how could his life get any worst. He wasn't as bad a people had him out to be, but he was a jerk and wanted to apologize to Kyle and Pip.

Everyone in the entire school knew about him getting beat up by Stan and Damien and would make fun of him. He clenched his fingers around the book tightly as he held back the tears that threatened to spill. He never would have pinned himself as a bully even at a very younger age. He was strongly against it as a child but here he was in high school doing the thing he swore he'd never do as a child.

"I just ruined my whole life because of stupid Cartman" he snouts as he turned the page in his book.

Glenn walked into the school library with a confused look, he honestly never knew his school even had a library. He had to look for a book for his history project, he wasn't a big fan on learning about dead old people. He glances around the room until his eyes landed on Chaz and he walks over towards him.

"Funny seeing you in the library" Glenn joked as he sat across from the other with a small smile.

Chaz looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "I can say the same for you, is this your first time here?" He joked back with a smirk.

Glenn blushed lightly and rubs his neck slightly embarrassed. "Well actually, this is my first time here. I didn't know this school had a library". He said honestly.

Chaz eyes widen slightly. "I was only joke, but damn" he laughs at his embarrassment and wipes his tears. "Sinceit is you first time here, maybe I can help you find something?"

Glenn smiles. "That would be great, I'm actually looking for a book on history". He said standing up and following Chaz around the library.

"History book hmm..." He said to himself as he walked down an aisle. He smiles happily as he finds himself in the history section and turns towards Glenn. "Here we are".

Glenn smiles down at the other and moves closer to him. Chaz eyes widen slightly as he back presses against a bookshelf.

"You're so beautiful" Glenn mumbles grabbing a strand of Chaz's light blue hair. "I don't want you are doing to me to make me like this, it is driving me insane".

Chaz was blushing up towards his ear as he listened to Glenn talk. "I have no idea what you are talking about" he mumbles looking down.

Glenn chuckles softly and lifts the other chins so he was staring into his green eyes. "It's cute how clueless you are Chaz" he mumbles and runs his thumbs along the other's cheek gently. He leans forward and chuckled as he grabbed a book off the shelf walking away.

Chaz opens his eyes when he felt the warmth of the other go away and stared at his retrieving back. His face was completely red and his heart was beating ten times faster than before. Was Glenn teasing him? He frowns and walks back towards his table to continue to read his book.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I wanted to show a more cute and Sweet side to Chaz in this chapter. I don't know why. But I promise next chapter will be all about Styles and Dip. I will throw in some drama next chapter with Cartman.<strong>


	9. Author Note

Bullied No More Revised?

Honestly I am not completely feeling this story and I am planning on doing an Revised...I find mmyself moving into a different motion with this story and honestly think I should redo this whole thing completely. I am not a story writer so I'm not really that good. I find myself drifting away from this story in many ways, but I hope you all like my Revise version just like you have liked this one.

I will be changing names, Chaz will now be Eden and Oliver well be Raven or Rave. Glenn well be Kristina or Kris.

- EmmaPickles


	10. Author Note 2

Dear Readers,

I have decided I will continue writing this story along with the revised version. I honestly like them both but I'm leaning more towards the revised version even if it doesn't have as much reviews. I will try to have a chapter up for both stories very soon. I have been having writers block for this story but now my mind is clear.

~EmmaPickles


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own South Park. If I did it would be named Gay Park. :D**

**Note: **Everyone seems to love this version a whole lot more, however I will not stop writing for the revised version because myself and others like that one as well. I will try and make the chapters long for now on though I run out of ideas quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: <strong>The Double Date 1/2

* * *

><p>This is something Stan has been planning for the longest time and to think it was finally coming true was grand. Stan was looking at himself in the mirror thank goodness for today being Friday it was the perfect date night. Damien was laying down spread out on Stan's bed looking up at the ceiling. He was already dressed in a V neck grey t-shirt with black skinny jeans. His hair was wild and messy and he had on black eyeliner to make his eyes pop more.<p>

Stan had removed his hat for this special occasion, and his hair was wild but tamed unlike Damien's. He had on a black scarf and a red V-neck T-shirt with blue skinny jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he actually looked nice. He didn't want to look a hot mess for his date with Kyle.

"How do I look?" He asked in a low voice walking over towards Damien.

Damien leans up on his elbows taking in Stan's appearance. He smirks laying back down "you look hot. I would totally do you" he replied closing his eyes.

Stan blushed slightly shaking his head, Damien always teased him like that. He looks over towards Damien noticing he actually looked very good in his outfit though he would say he would have sex with his friend. But that idea has been in the back of his mind but how would that work out? He definitely wasn't going to bottom and he knew no way in hell Damien was going to bottom.

"Where are we taking the two anyway?" Stan asked sitting down on the bed next to Damien. He had put the plans for the night in the hands of his wonderful guy and wondered if he actually had something in mind.

"I actually got us a spot at the really fancy restaurant called South Romance. Then I was planning we go out to the club". Damien shrugged his shoulders looking over towards Stan.

"Okay, the restaurant sounds like a wonderful idea. But we aren't old enough to go clubing they won'tlet us in" Stan said with an reasier eyebrow.

"Don't worry to much about that okay Stan... Let's just say I have a cousin that could get is in trust me".

...

Pip looked in his mirror as he brushed his hair down in his normal everyday style. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a sweat vest and tan pants. He has never been on a date before so he didn't know how to dress for the occasion.

"Hey Pip, your mom let me in are you-" Kyle's eyes widen as he looks over towards his friend in completely disbelief. "Are you going to were that?" He asked placing his clothes down on the bed.

Pip looks down at himself in confusion what was wrong with what he was wearing. "Why?" He asked puzzled.

Kyle slapped his forehead turning around and grabbing a light blue shirt, and white skinny jeans. "You look like you are going to the library now put this on" he said throwing his clothes.

Pip nearly dropped the clothes thrown to him and walks into his bathroom getting dressed. He wasn't really into fashion so he didn't care how he looked. However this was a date with Damien so he had to look just right he didn't want to be a fool of himself.

He walked out his bathroom, the light blue shirt fitted tightly around him showing off his perfect curves. It made his blue eyes look even more gorgeous than before. The white skinny jeans fit perfectly showing off his round ass and amazing hips.

Kyle looks over towards him and gives him a thumbs up. Damiem probably wouldn't be able to keep his hands off the other. "You look amazing, but let's do something with that hair". Kyle honestly loved the other's hair it was soft and silky everything girls would die for.

He pushes the other into the bathroom and curls his hair giving it a little more bounce. He looked at the other nodding his head in approval.

Kyle decided he would get dressed as well since they were picking them up in a half an hour. He had decided to go with a black V-nevk shirt that hugged his figure perfectly showing his curves. He put on white skinny jeans the hugged and showed his round ass. His hair was out and framed his face giving it an more angelic look. Pip approved of his outfit and they both waited for the boys.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. If I did it was be Gay Park.

Note: I was kinda lost with what to do for the date so I have been keeping this on hold. I still don't have the slightly idea so I'm going to wing it. This chapter wasn't planned at all. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Enjoy.

Chapter Ten: The Double Date 2/2

ಠ_ಠ

Friday night, date night. Kyle and Pip were already dressed and ready for the date. Though Pip was completely nervous he couldn't stop chewing on his hair. Kyle was a little nervous but excited at the same time. This was both of their first date. Pip was looking at himself in the mirror still chewing his golden locks.

"Stop chewing your hair! You are messing up the style" Kyle said from the bed. He sighs and stands up walking over towards Pip. He pulls the locks out of his mouth and smiles. "I know you are nervous but don't be".

"Its hard not to" Pip whines and turns away from the mirror his hair bouncing slightly. He stares at Kyle in complete disbelief." How come you aren't nervous?".

Kyle smiles and moves away from the other. He runs his fingers through his ginger locks and rolls his eyes. "I am nervous, but my excitement overpowers it" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Kyle sits back down on the bed and closed his eyes briefly. "I just think about the date itself, how much fun we are going to have. I wonder where they are going to take us".

"I don't think their idea of a date is like others, I mean the cliché date movies then dinner" Pip mumbles looking back into the mirror fixing the hair he messed up. "I hope they do something exciting".

"As do I" Kyle agreed standing up from the bed.

"Pip! Kyle! These Two lovely gentlemen are here for you" Pip's mom yelled from downstairs.

Pip gave Kyle a nervous smile before walking downstairs to meet Stan and Damien. This night was definitely going to be a nice to remember.

ಠ_ಠ

They went out to a fancy restaurant which Kyle and Pip loved. Everything was so perfect and it made things romance. After the restaurant they went to a nightclub and with Damien help and connections it was easy for them to get in. This was the first ever club that Kyle and Pip had been to. They were both too young to drink and with all the bodies grinding on each other it was kind nerve racking.

Kyle and Stan moved over towards the bar area to talk a bit. Kyle didn't really know what to say so he ordered himself a screwdriver. (A/N: for people who don't know what that is it's just an mix of vodka and orange juice).

Stan ordered himself a bud light not wanting anything strong. He takes a sip of the beer and looks over towards Kyle with a small smile. "You normally don't come to night club's do you?" He asked.

Kyle takes a sip and scrunched up his nose slightly never having alcohol before. His face turns slightly red as he feels it hitting him already. "You've noticed huh?" He asked taking another sip.

Stan laughs at how quick Kyle had gotten tipsy. "I can also tell you don't drink much or at all" he replied taking another swing of his beer. "How about we go dance?".

Kyle was blushing though you couldn't tell do to his face being red from the alcohol. He shakes his head "I ... I don't dance". Stan definitely won't be taking no for an answer. He would enjoy having Kyle grind all over him.

Stan places his beer on the counter and moves closer to Kyle pressing his body against his. He slides his arm around Kyle's waist and leans closer to his ear whispering. "All you have to do is grind". Kyle's body was pressed between the counter and Stan's body.

Kyle shivers gently as Stan whispers in his ear and bites his bottom lip. All he had to do was grind? He glances around the nightclub noticing girls and boys grind on their dance partner. He was already buzzed so what the hell? Right?

Kyle chuckles softly and slowly nods pulling Stan onto the dance floor. He was going to enjoy his night. This is the first time in history he just let things go with the flow. He turns around so his back was facing Stan and presses up against him.

Stan groans lowly at the closeness and places one hand on Kyle's hip. Kyle slowly started to grind on him moving to the beat. Stan can feel his friend slowly coming to life but he needed to come himself. He slowly moved along to the beat,thrusting his hips with Kyle's grinding.

Stan couldn't stand it anymore and grabs Kyle's hair gently tilting his head. Stan sucks on his pulse causing Kyle to moan. Stan was loving every sound the escaped his lips. The mewls, moans and gasps. It was all driving him crazy.

Stan stopped dancing with caused Kyle to make a disappointing sound. Stan was feeling hard as a rock and needed to get rid of it and fast before Kyle finds out.

Kyle turns around facing Stan with a pout. "Why did you stop dancing?" He asked wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He gets on his tip toes and presses his lips against Stan's neck. "I thought we were having a great time" he mumbles kissing all over Stan's collarbone. Stan can't take it any longer Kyle is driving him crazy. (A/N: want any Damien and Pip sexy time? Let me know I'll put some in the next chapter).

ಠ_ಠ

"Are you having a good time?" Damien asked over the loud music. As soon as they stepped in the club Pip pulled him to the dance floor. Pip was swaying his hips perfectly to the beat.

"Of course I am! I haven't had this fun in ever" he responds over the music. He moves closer to Damien and wraps his arms around his neck. "This was a great date thanks".

Damien chuckles and pulls Pip closer to his body so they were practically dry humping each other. Damien's hand slowly slides to Pip's butt and smirk as Pip moans softly.


End file.
